Profilers on Trial
by SalSassy
Summary: Starter Prompt for a Prawson Story. A/U. No real plot. Suggestions and reviews always welcome. Also, other prompt ideas welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new approach I'm taking with fanfics. I'll be uploading a bunch of different prompts and you guys can tell me if you like it or not.**

"Is that? No way!" Prophet said practically jumping up and down. Sam Cooper turned around to see why Prophet was acting like a child on the playground. He was surprised when he saw his agent and friend, Mick Rawson, with a little boy on his shoulders. He mentally chalked it up to being a relative since Mick was coming to London for his sister's wedding. "Must be his nephew." Cooper stopped his next train of thought when he saw a pregnant Emily Prentiss saddled up to Mick and kiss the boy before kissing Mick passionately. Prophet choked on the beer he'd just drank while Cooper patted the sputtering man on the back. Prophet finally stopped choking and caught his breath before turning around to ask, "Did you know they were together? Did you know that they had kids?" Cooper shook his head no and decided to change the subject. "Ease up on the beer, we still have to finish up our work on this case with Europol."

"Daddy this place is awesome!", Emily and Mick's son pointed out. Just as Mick was about to respond, he glanced over at Emily who had an uncomfortable expression on her face. She met his eyes and said, "Baby's just moving a lot. Relax Mick, I'm only 6 months along. Everything is fine." "Are you sure love?" "Mick if you don't stop pestering I will shove my foot up your-" Emily's threat was cut short with Mick's hand over her mouth. "Really love? Do you want to teach him that this early?" Emily rolled her eyes and bit the hand that Mick had placed over her mouth. "Hey", he yelped as he pulled his hand back and rubbed it tenderly. "Have you enjoyed your time in London Luca?" "Yeah it's been really fun but I miss grandma and grandpa already!" Mick whispered to Emily, "Your parents or mine?" She chuckled, "Yours Mick. He calls mine Grammy and Gramps. Besides we've literally been country hopping all summer."

"I'm not the one that said 'I want to do all my traveling now before the baby's born.' That was all you muffin." "Call me muffin again and you'll regret it." Mick moved over slightly before whispering, "Muffin." Emily kicked him hard. "Ow! Violence is not the answer." "Yes it is Rawson." Mick looked up to see Emily pouting. He laughed while she glared at him. "What's wrong love?" "I'm hungry again."

Mick couldn't help but laugh while he kissed her pouting lips. "Let's get you some food then."

 _One Week Later_

"Prophet." Cooper said as he walked closer to the younger man. "Let's not mention the whole Mick and Emily thing to Hotch's team okay? It's not our place and they'll find out pretty soon." Hotch and the rest of the BAU caught up with Cooper and Prophet outside of the large house in Chicago. Morgan shook his head in amusement, "Man this is definitely Wicker Park. The houses are huge and the snobs are real." Any other comment he had fell silent on his lips when a motorcycle pulled into the long driveway. Almost everyone was surprised when Mick Rawson took his helmet off. "Ello. What are all of you doing here?"

Rossi asked, "You live here?" "Yeah I do. Why is that so shocking to everyone? I'm not a full-time agent anymore so I'm not required to live in D.C." JJ spoke up next, "Why do you have such a huge place if it's just you?" "Because it's not just me. I live here with my family. Again, why are all of you here?"

Cooper walked forward, "Good to see you man. We're here because of a case. Mind if we talk inside?" "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice." The group followed Mick into the house. "Daddy!"

They all turned to see a carbon copy of Mick Rawson running towards him. Mick picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. "Luca these are some people that daddy works with."

"Luca what the hell!" a teenage girl screamed coming down the steps. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that there was practically a small gathering at the bottom of the steps. "Dad, Luca got syrup all over my bed from whatever he was eating." "No I didn't!" "Yes you did you little brat."

Both children screamed to the top of their lungs, "Mom!" before they both took off further into the vast home. Mick turned around with a sigh, "Welcome to the Rawson house. Follow me."

"Babe you home?" JJ and Garcia frowned in confusion because they recognized that voice. Over the rambling of two children, Emily heard the collective gasp that escaped the small group. "Emily you're with Mick?" JJ said with happiness and confusion. "Hey guys" she said very nervously. When she stepped from behind the counter Penelope screeched loud enough to make everyone jump out their skin. "Peaches you're pregnant?! I can't believe my little gumdrop has a bun in the oven!" Everyone else stood with their mouths hanging open. Morgan asked, "Your son-" "Happened not too long after the whole Doyle thing. I was pregnant with Luca when he came after me. I had Luca in Paris while I was hiding out and he stayed with Mick's family in Wales until we could both go back for him. We took in Alicia when Luca was two and I'm in my second trimester with this one."

Reid asked gingerly, "How long have you two-um-" Emily cut in, "Been together? Since about three months after the Alaska case. Living together about 6 months after we started dating. We've got married a week after JJ and Will did." Emily winced at Garcia and JJ's hurt expressions. "Why didn't you tell us?" Emily bit her lip nervously, "I honestly don't have an answer for that. I was dealing with the fact that I resented my son for my entire pregnancy and that I had problems bonding with him. I was dealing with the fact that the only place I felt safe was in Mick's arms. The wedding kind of just happened. We were in Wales visiting his family and he brought the conversation up one night and I-"

Mick wrapped his arms around Emily from behind, "And she couldn't tell this devilishly handsome Brit no. She just absolutely had to have me for herself-" Mick was cut off when Emily elbowed him in the ribs. "You practically begged me to marry you so don't go there or I'll-" "You'll what?" he asked as a challenge. Alicia rolled her eyes and pretended to gag, "Or you'll guys will just make another baby. You are scarring your children so please stop whatever it is that's about to happen." Emily quipped, "And just how do you think you got here?" "Ugh, stop. Now that's my cue to leave. Oh and mom?" "No" "What do you mean no? I haven't even asked you a question." "You are not about to go browsing through my closet." "But" "My closet is not a mall." Alicia had a visible pout now and whined, "But it's so much better than the mall."

Mick laughed at the interaction between his wife and daughter before he turned to look at the down right flabbergasted expressions of the BAU team. "Licia, Luke can you guys go into another room while we talk to our colleagues."

"Come on brat." "Stop calling me that!" "No." Luca stopped walking and ran up behind Alicia and kicked her hard in the leg. "OW! Mom Luca kicked me." Emily sighed heavily and looked at Mick, "I guess I'll put this fire out." Mick ushered the agents, who looked more like stunned teenagers, into their large living room. Reid and Beth immediately started familiarizing themselves with the abundant amount of pictures hanging on the walls. Mick sat down in a fairly worn recliner, obviously his favorite seat, while everyone else got comfortable on the chocolate colored sectional that took up a great deal of the room. "So….why are all of you here?" Mick asked, breaking the awkward silence. "The case we're working." Hotch supplied. "It's not a case for our team, right Coop? I definitely didn't get a heads up about it ahead of time." "Uh no. Hotch wanted our help on their case." "So, what is it?" "Penelope. Show him please", said Cooper.

Garcia typed on her computer for a few seconds before pulling up three photos. Mick moved to the edge of his seat and furrowed his brow. "Is this some sort of joke?" Mick bit out. "Problem?" JJ asked. "You know damn well what the problem is!" JJ jumped slightly and Prophet immediately got in-between Mick and Morgan as they both stood and lunged forward aggressively. "Mick. Mick. Calm down." Hotch held Morgan back with a hand on the shoulder. Beth decided to be the mediator. "Mick, what do these people mean to you?" "Not a damn thing!" he said testily. "Mick?" Mick had to take a deep breath to relax, "Those were the bastards that raped Emily when she first joined the Bureau. She was only 23 and the first guy was her training officer. The second ran all her PT training. The third was her supervisor. Where are they?"

"They're dead. They were killed here in Chicago within the last two weeks. How long have you been in Chicago." Hotch said as he looked pointedly at Mick. "I've been back for a week." "And Emily?" Mick grew visibly agitated again, "Is Emily a suspect?" Hotch didn't flinch and pierced holes into Mick with his eyes. "You both are."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily walked back into the living to see Mick ready to rip someone's head off and she immediately felt the tension in the air. "What's going on?" Mick's demeanor immediately changed but before he could get to Emily, Cooper put a hand on his chest and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You and I both know that she can sense your mood. If you don't want her to worry, then step outside and take a breath. I'm not completely sure about what's going on here but for your kids' sake, just take a breath." Mick didn't want to listen to a word that Copper had to say but he knew that the man was right. He went to the sliding door and stepped outside. "Does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Emily snapped when no one would answer her. Prophet grabbed the tablet out of Penelope's hands gently and slowly turned it to face Emily. Emily felt her face pale as she looked at the pictures. "Is this why you're here?" "That's your first question?" Hotch asked with an edge to his voice. Emily's demeanor changed in an instant. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she bit out. "Prentiss. You and your husband are both suspects in these 3 murders. I would like to take you both to the station to answer some questions. Please don't make this harder than it has to be." "You come into my house and accuse me and Mick of a crime and you have the balls to tell me not to make it harder?" Emily went to turn away but Hotch grabbed her arm, "This is not a request. You and Mick are our prime suspects." Emily tried to push Hotch off and he tried to hold on to her tighter so that she wouldn't hurt herself but that all went out the window when Emily lost her footing and hit her wrist on a hard corner of a nearby table so that she wouldn't hit her face.

Mere seconds felt like minutes with the next few moments. Mick heard the commotion and stormed back into the house and upon seeing his wife hit the ground, he lunged directly at Hotch and tackled him to the ground. Cooper and Prophet tried desperately to pry Mick off Hotch as he landed blow after blow. All the noise brought Alicia downstairs and she immediately jumped on Morgan's back as he tried to break up Hotch and Mick. JJ and Garcia attempted to get Emily upright but she pushed the both of them hard, causing them to stumble. Gina and Reid slowly tried to help her but all Emily did was look at the blood running down her wrist. Beth grabbed Alicia around her middle and yanked her off of Morgan. "Alicia stop. Calm down." Beth put more off her bodyweight on Alicia just to keep her still. She looked towards the staircase and saw Luca bawling his eyes. Cooper finally managed to break it up and Morgan helped Hotch to his feet. Hotch wiped the blood from his nose and mouth, "Arrest all of them." "Hotch are-" "Now Cooper! Or do I have to find someone else to do it?" Cooper wanted to say something back but he bit his tongue, knowing that he was the only person to deescalate this situation. "Fine Hotch. Everybody goes in but I'm not putting cuffs on anyone and Emily needs medical."

0000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000ooooooooooo

At the hospital, everyone was afraid to go near Emily. JJ and Garcia kept their distance for the most part. "What the hell just happened?" Garcia asked as she paced back and forth. JJ shook her head, "Emily has never reacted towards us like that." Garcia kept pacing and repeated, "What the hell just happened?" Neither woman was paying attention to the sound of shoes coming down the hall, "Chaos. That's what the hell just happened." Gina LaSalle said with an irritated glare. "No offense, but you guys have some way of showing Emily that you're still her friends." "Excuse me!" JJ said as she took a step forward. "You really don't want to take it there with me Jareau." "I'm not afraid of you LaSalle." "Ah, so that's your specialty?" Garcia didn't know what was happening but she decided to step in-between the two of them. "What's my specialty LaSalle?" "Deflection and lashing out." "LaS-" Gina cut her off, "You need to ask yourself why everything went the way that it did. You need to ask yourself why your 'friend' didn't tell you about her life after she left the bureau. You need to ask yourself why she pulled away from you. You need to ask yourself what the entire story is behind your dead victims and Emily." Beth came around the corner with an exasperated expression on her face. "Any luck with Emily?" Gina shook her head no, "You may be the only one that can talk to her." "That'll have to wait cause right now I need your help calming down Alicia. She's already hit two nurses." Gina and Beth left JJ and Garcia standing outside of Emily's room. JJ slowly counted to ten before she took a deep breath and went inside of Emily's hospital room as Garcia stood like a statue in the hallway.

Emily was adjusting the bandage wrap on her forearm when she looked up and saw JJ. "What? Is it your turn now?" "Emily I'm not here to fight with you. What's going on? Why are you so pissed at us? Why didn't you tell us you had a family? Just….why?" Emily got up and moved to the other side of her hospital room and sat down in the reclining chair. "Why? JJ, I'm more pissed at you than everybody else." JJ felt as if the air had been knocked from her lungs. She stared, open-mouth, at the woman she considered a sister before tears unwillingly started to well up in her eyes. "What did I do?", JJ asked in a tearful whisper. "You nearly caused my marriage to never happen. When Mick and I started dating, I was honest about the majority of my past as was he. He knew that I'd had an abortion when I was a teenager and I knew that he watched his first girlfriend commit suicide in front of him. He knew that I developed a pretty bad drug problem after that and I knew that a woman he had a one-night stand with tried to kill him when he didn't want to date her. We were both honest about things that we could've kept to ourselves. When Doyle first made his presence known, I was sent a video of me and Mick. It was in our old condo and someone had a laser pointed at the both of us the entire time. Doyle told me that he could've killed us both right then but that it'd be too easy and that I wouldn't suffer enough." Emily watched as JJ sat down on her hospital bed as she continued to talk. "Mick was on a case in Florida and I had been in bed the entire weekend because I got a cold when Morgan and I fell into that lake on the Colorado case. He was in our home and I came out the shower and he was sitting on our bathroom counter waiting for me. I couldn't breathe and felt like I was having a panic attack. He told me that he knew Mick was in Orlando and that he had someone ready to kill him as soon as Doyle gave the go-ahead. He asked me how far was I willing to go to protect the man I loved."

Emily started to cry and the hand rested on her belly started to shake slightly. "I didn't believe, although I should've, that he had someone ready to kill Mick, so he showed me. He had a phone in his hand and asked me again how far was I willing to go to protect the man that I loved. I—I—I—I had sex with him in our bathroom. A bathroom that we butted heads on continuously when we were decorating it. A bathroom that I loved to be in with Mick because we'd relax in our oversized tub for hours on end. A bathroom that always felt empty when Mick wasn't around. I defiled my relationship so that Doyle wouldn't kill him. I felt disgusting, dirty, and worthless after that. Mick came back and I wouldn't let him touch me because I couldn't make myself tell him what I did. I kept telling him that I was contagious and thankfully he got called on another case. I called Clyde and put a contingency plan in place in the event that something happened to me. To my surprise, Clyde told me that Mick had made the same call when we first started living together. Mick may detest Clyde on a personal level, but on a professional one, he respects him greatly. Mick decided that if he ever had to go into hiding, Clyde would pick the place and I wouldn't be lied to. He didn't care about anything else as long as I wasn't lied to. I told Clyde that I wanted to do the same. He and I decided that a safe place for me to go would be Papeete, Tahiti. No one besides Mick and I knew the significance of that particular place. We planned to retire there together when we got older. When everything happened JJ, you decided to put me in Paris. I talked to Clyde and he told me that he pulled you and only you to the side and told you about the plan I put in place; yet, you ignored it and chose to send me to Europe. What sense did that make considering that when Doyle was arrested…it was in his fucking Tuscan villa? YOU chose to make a decision while I was unconscious. You chose to ignore a bulletproof and well-thought out plan that I made ahead of time. YOU chose to lie to my parents and to Mick! Rather than make everyone treat you like shit, I took the blame for faking my death although I was never aware or even had a say-so in that decision. I didn't want the team to hate you because you're the glue that holds the BAU together. I didn't want you to carry that weight, so as usual, I carried it all. I am so thankful that Mick is stubborn as hell because he went to Clyde and they both jumped through hoops and left no stone unturned just to find me. The happiest moment I had was when Mick saw me in that Paris market. I couldn't let him go because I was afraid that it was another dream and that he'd disappear. He saw that I was pregnant and that made me tell him everything. I didn't leave a thing out and we cried together and never let go of one another."

Emily took a moment to compose herself and JJ asked gently, "So Luca is Doyle's?" Emily let out a watery laugh and looked down at her stomach. "Mick and I have always had a very active sexual life. We had sex before he went on the Orlando case. The conception was so close that I had no idea who the father was. Do you have any idea what it's like to feel no connection to a child the entire time that you carried him? I was too afraid to find out who the father was. Mick didn't care, he said that Luca was his regardless of DNA. I still couldn't make myself get a paternity test and my postpartum was really bad. I never wanted to be left alone with my own son and I couldn't even breastfeed him. I pumped my milk and gave him a bottle because I wanted him nowhere near me. What kind of mother does that make me? What kind of person does that make me? When Luca was almost a year old, Mick started freaking out because I still hadn't made progression in bonding with him. We were in Wales for about three weeks before he got fed up and got a paternity test done while I was asleep one afternoon. The same day, I'd decided to go to therapy because I felt like a shell of myself and couldn't take it anymore. I found the results and it was like I could breathe again. Seeing in black and white that my son was Mick's and fought hard to stay alive, in spite of the hellish beating I took from Doyle, proved how strong the three of us were. I still went to therapy and spent 7 months telling every deep, dark secret that I had. I felt free and my relationship with Mick got stronger. It was our first Thanksgiving back in DC and we volunteered at a soup kitchen. There was this teenager, Alicia, that was lingering around but didn't belong there. She eventually told me that she was in the system and that it was easy to sneak out of the group home because no one cared. She met with me one day at a nearby playground and became enamored with Luca. She was very protective and didn't let him wander more than three steps ahead her before she caught him. I was uneasy for a bit but then I realized that she just wanted to love and be loved. When she had to say goodbye to us, the sadness in her eyes did a number on me. I told Mick and he just got up and went banging around upstairs. I was confused and he told me that if we were bringing a child home, then she needed somewhere to sleep."

"That's pretty amazing." "That's just who Mick is. He may people fooled but he's gooey on the inside and has a caring, giving personality. I took a moment and realized that I like my life better without the job being present. I dreaded going to work after the Doyle thing so I gave the Director a bullshit reason of using my skills elsewhere and just left. I didn't and I don't feel bad for leaving, just for not warning anyone. This was the first time that I was truly selfish and put myself first. I deserved that and I wouldn't change a thing from that moment on. I got married and I have a great family. I'll never apologize for that." JJ fiddled with the notepad in her pocket before pulling it out and opening it up. "I'm not ignoring everything that you just told me, but you are still a suspect our murder investigation. I have to ask, what happened between you and our victims?" Emily rolled her eyes and turned her body away from JJ, "Glenn was my training officer, Mackenzie was my PT trainer, and Davis was my supervisor when I worked in Threat-Assessment." "Is that all?" "No. They all raped me and got away with it." JJ bit her lip and slowly looked at Emily, "Em-" "What do you want from me JJ? They got away with it because other people let them. I was a green agent and they had years of great service in their jackets. I did the right thing. I reported it to Strauss and she made me feel like dirt. She said and I quote 'Sleeping your way to the top has seemed to backfire on you Agent Prentiss. This needs to be contained before it causes and unnecessary uproar; therefore, I'm giving you your dream assignment in the BAU. You were never shy about telling us that you wanted the BAU but if this kind of mishap happens again, you're out the bureau. You will be on a team comprised mostly of men and under my supervision, so I'd advise against using your body to further your career.'

JJ's mouth fell open, "I had no idea." "No one did. I wasn't exactly eager to tell anyone else after what she said to me. So, I just dealt with it. Unless you plan on charging me right now, I'm going home and taking my children with me." Emily got up from the chair, grabbed her discharge paperwork, and turned once more towards JJ and said, "I won't shed tears over their deaths but if I did kill them, do you think that you would've found the bodies?" Emily left the room and went in search of Luca and Alicia. When JJ came back into the hallway, the rest of the team plus Cooper and Prophet were standing there. "JJ, what do you think?" Cooper asked as all eyes turned to her. "Emily said that they raped her and that she reported it to Strauss. She said that Strauss swept it under the rug and dumped her in the BAU. She said that if she killed them, would we have found the bodies?" Garcia saw the expression on Prophet's face and called him out, "You know something so spill." "Mick said what we already know, that he's a work of art with a sniper rifle. He also said why would he resort to something so messy when he can do damage without breaking a sweat if he's got a rifle."

Morgan let out a breath, "We never told Mick or Emily how they were killed, so how did he know it was messy?" "So my original assessment stands, Emily and Mick are both suspects. Our biggest problem is figuring out which one of them is covering for the other." Hotch said as she put the ice pack back under his eye. Beth, Gina, and Reid came down the hallway and the group relayed what they just discussed. Reid seemed almost hesitant, so Beth spoke up, "Alicia recognized our three vics from different places but only Davis, Emily's old supervisor, actually approached her and talked to her. He, obviously, also experienced the most gruesome death of the three." "What did he say to her?" Morgan asked. "She wouldn't say but she said that she didn't tell Emily because she'd lose it." Gina said. "Alicia obviously has anger issues from the way she attacked Morgan. She also seems willingly to do whatever it takes to protect her family. I think it's safe to say that-" "Say what?" Cooper barked out as his voice rose. Hotch put a calming hand on his shoulder but it was shrugged off. "It's not enough that you're all accusing two people I consider friends of murder, but you also created quite the shit show today. Enlighten me Reid, it's safe to consider what?" Reid looked visibly shaken at how aggressive Cooper was being and speech failed him in that moment. Beth stepped forward and gripped Cooper's right wrist before speaking, "Sam, it's safe to say that Alicia's a suspect too. That's the conclusion that Reid came to. Let's get some air." Everyone watched as the two walked away and Gina and Prophet quickly followed suit.

Rossi narrowed his eyes, "Don't get me wrong, I already hate this case but does it seem that Cooper's team is quite overprotective?" "That's a safe conclusion to make. Did anyone else see how Beth seems to be the only one able to calm everyone down today? I mean Cooper was ready to take Reid's head off. Did everybody see the way that Cooper relaxed when she touched him?" Morgan asked.

"Cooper's team isn't telling us everything. Another body was just found." JJ said as she walked towards the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do we know who this is?" JJ asked one of the officers on scene. "We don't know. A lady taking a run with her dog smelled the body. It's been here for a while. It'll take time to find out who he/she was." Although the BAU team was used to the smell of decomposition, the body in front of them was greatly testing their senses. Cooper's team opted to not show up, which automatically threw up red flags. Rossi and Morgan were walking the perimeter. "Derek, I know what's going through your head. She didn't do this. Emily wouldn't do this." Rossi defended. "Derek. You never call me by my first name. Look Rossi, the Emily we know seems to be long gone." "The Emily we know? Do you hear yourself? The Emily we know goes above and beyond to protect the innocent. Yes, she has a family that she didn't tell us about. She didn't tell us about Doyle either and that was to protect Declan. She nearly died protecting a child that wasn't hers. What do you think she'd do to protect her own? Emily is a lot of things but a cold-blooded murderer is not one of them. You ever think that she kept her marriage a secret from us because this group judges without even knowing it sometimes? I don't know Mick on a personal level, but if Sam Cooper trusts him with his life, then he's all right in my book. Alicia is a minor...you think that a 16-year-old is sophisticated enough to kill and go undetected?" Morgan let out a breath and spread his arms wide. "I don't know Rossi. She is the daughter of two damn-good profilers. It isn't as far-fetched as you think." "What's her motive?" "Emily? Protecting her family from her past. Alicia? Protecting her family from any possible threat. I don't like it any more than you do, but this is the reality of the situation. Morgan think. Someone else could be responsible." "Who?" "I don't know. If those assholes got away with what they did to Emily, then this wasn't their first rodeo."

Morgan didn't say another word as they started to walk back towards the rest of the group. As they got closer to the SUVs, Morgan stopped walking and grabbed Rossi's forearm forcing him to do the same thing. "You said next to nothing when we were at Emily's place. Why does she seem so close to them? Don't tell me you didn't see it." "She is close to them. Emily and Beth are really close. Almost like her and JJ. Beth, from what I gather, is either Alicia and Luca's godmother or something close to it. Mick and Cooper are a tight as two people could be. It's more than obvious that Prophet and Mick are like brothers. I don't know where LaSalle fits in, but she does." "Does anybody else know?" "I don't think so. I only know because I ran into Emily and Beth at an animal shelter not that long after I came back to the BAU. Everything else, for me, was simple observation." "I got another question Rossi. How did Mick know the murders were messy when we didn't tell him?" "There's only one or two ways if he didn't do it. He either knows who did or he found one of the bodies and didn't report it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina and Beth stood outside the interrogation room while JJ attempted to get Alicia to talk. "Alicia do you know why you're in this room?" JJ asked as she walked back and forth. Alicia rolled her eyes. "Because you have nothing better to do." "Where have you been for the past two weeks?" "Living. Here's another L word for you. Lawyer. His name is Santino Fuego." "Alicia-" "I assert my right to a lawyer. That is a clear and unequivocal request Agent Jareau." JJ let out a breath and got up from the table to leave the room. Gina looked at Beth and she nodded, "How about I try?" she said as more of an obvious statement than a question. Beth walked into the room and Alicia's attitude went from sourpuss to a somewhat obedient teenager. "May I?" Beth asked as she motioned towards the chair. "Sure." "Your lawyer, Santino Fuego is?" "In Colombia for the next 60 days. Unreachable." Beth smirked to herself, "You know they're listening?" "I don't care. I'd rather talk to you than them Aunt B."

Outside the interrogation room, JJ's mouth hung open, "Aunt B?" she exclaimed as the rest of her team made their way over to observe. "Beth's her godmother" Gina supplied. JJ was hurt but things were starting to make sense. Cooper's team was way too protective of Emily and Mick. "How close are Agent Griffith and Prentiss?" Hotchner asked. "They've known each other for over a decade" Cooper said.

Back in the room Beth and Alicia were doing more talking than JJ could get out of her. "Why did you attack Agent Morgan?" "He was on my dad." "He was trying to break it up." "Not from my point of view. Where's Luca? He shouldn't have seen any of that." "He's with Agent Reid." "The scrawny guy that could be related to Sheldon from Big Bang Theory? He should be with Prophet or Gina. He really likes Gina." "I'll make sure that he's okay. Li, where have you been for the past two weeks?" "Come on. That's not fair." Beth only stared at her in response. "Fine. I've been here. In country. Mom and dad have been on pre-baby vacation. They've been country and continent hopping all summer." "Why didn't you go?" "Is this necessary?" "I'm doing my job Alicia." "Whatever. I didn't go because I've been working on my time for the scouts that are supposed to be coming in the fall. And I had mid-break finals." "Last Tuesday, you were where?" "I was with Noel, Margot, and Tristan." "What were you guys doing?" "I can't tell you that. I don't betray my friends' trust." "Last Saturday?" "I was with GG. Gabby Gordinsky. Her old man works homicide across town." "What were the two of you doing?" "Taking a nature walk." "Is that why your car had 40 miles on it from a 20 mile road trip." Alicia's eyes darkened, "You checked my odometer? Why would you be checking that?" "Where were you?" "I think I have a sudden case of amnesia. I don't betray people's trust. You know me Aunt B. I expected this from them, but not you."

Beth could sense that Alicia was seconds away from shutting down and giving them nothing, so she tried to turn the interview in a different direction. "Alicia, where do you know these three men from?" Alicia cut her eyes at Beth before looking at the pictures. "Why? What difference does it make?" "They're dead." "Forgive me for not crying about it. Karma's a bitch." "Alicia, where do you know these men from?" "The bald one" "Mackenzie" "Yeah whatever. I saw him near Luca's school. I picked him up that day because Mom's morning sickness had her chained to the bed. The second guy-" "Glenn" "Yeah whatever. I saw him near the boxing gym Dad goes to. Me and mom were setting up her pregnancy announcement there for Dad. He was picking up Luca and meeting us there. The first time I saw the last guy was in Wales. It was before I went to get fresh milk. He said that I looked just like an Autumn pop. I had no idea what that meant and he creeped me out. He asked me my name and I told him Statutory Rape and I walked off. I saw him again like, I don't know, 5-6 days ago. He was sitting in the bleachers of the track where I run. I asked him what the hell he wanted. He said to get a chance at having another Autumn pop. I still didn't know what he meant so I said fuck off. He said, 'Your mother said that once, and now look where she is'. It was the way he said it that pissed me off. I called my mom and casually asked if Autumn pop meant anything to her and she absolutely lost her mind." "What happened next?" "Nothing. She bottled it up and pretended it didn't happen like she always does." "Thank you Li." "I know what they and probably you are thinking. I didn't kill anybody." "You also aren't giving clear alibis." "Well I guess I'll wait for the jailhouse doors to close since you don't believe me." "Alicia." "If you won't let me see my parents, then I want to see my brother. You can't keep us apart because I'm not formally charged with anything and that would be a violation of my rights."

Beth got up and walked away but stopped when she thought about something. "Alicia. How bad has your mom's morning sickness been?" "Pretty bad. Sometimes she can't get out of bed. She's had it her entire pregnancy so far." Beth left the room and looked at everyone gathered. "What do you think?" Rossi asked. "I think she's telling the truth for the most part. I also think she's hiding things. She is very loyal to people and she won't share their business. The part about going out for fresh milk in Wales was a lie." "What do you think she was doing?" Beth looked at Cooper and he nodded his head. "She was covering for me. Alicia was in Wales but she met up with me via helicopter in Norway. We were getting a birthday gift for Cooper. It was the first birthday I was spending with him as his girlfriend and I panicked over his gift. Emily wasn't feeling well and Alicia offered to come." "Beth. Tell them everything" Cooper coaxed.

"When Alicia said that her mom bottled it up like always, she might not have been talking about Emily." Hotch spoke up, "Who would she be talking about?" "Her birth mother." "Who is her birth mother?" Hotch asked. "Alicia's birth mother lives in Chicago as well. Her name is Elle Greenaway-Matthews."

 **A/N: Alicia's (alibis) will be explained in the next chapter as well as Elle/Emily/Alicia. The newest dead body will also be identified and the plot will thicken. There will be a small number of past characters from the show in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan and Reid walked into the large building and luckily found the reception area quickly. A redhead woman looked at them and gave a warm smile, "Hello. How may I help you?" "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Agent Morgan. We're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. We're looking for the office of Emily Prentiss." She was a little confused before a lightbulb went off, "Oh, you mean Chief Rawson. She doesn't go by her maiden name, so you confused me a little bit. Give me a quick second and I'll page someone to escort you up." "Take your time." A couple of minutes later, a set of elevator doors opened and a very energetic man greeted them. He extended his hand, "Hello. I'm Agent Brady. Nice to meet you. I'll take you up." Morgan looked at the man like he was from another planet, none the less, he followed him. In the elevator, they watched the man press the 11th floor. "What exactly does everybody do here?" Morgan asked. "There are three different departments in this building and they all work domestically and internationally. The unit that Chief Rawson founded and runs is Crimes Against Women. It's pretty self-explanatory. We also take the occasional crimes against children. Chief Rawson isn't in today, she's out on personal business today. I believe that everyone else is here though." The elevator arrived at its destination and the three men stepped off. "How long have you worked here?" "A year. To get in this unit, one of the bosses has to hand pick you." "Why were you picked?" "I saw my mother murdered when I was 12 and I chose to go into law enforcement. They were impressed with my skills coupled with my childhood. I'm still working my way into a set squad, so I'm a floater. I go wherever I'm needed."

They walked into a huge squad room with dozens of desks. Brady led them up a set of stairs in the center of the room. Reid and Morgan felt eyes following their every step. "I'm taking you into the Speak Out room, which is basically where the bosses meet up to talk about the cases we may or may not take." He knocked on the door before walking the three of them inside; Morgan and Reid were pretty much speechless with the people standing in front of them. They found themselves looking at Jordan Todd, Elle Greenaway, Alex Blake, Kate Callahan, Ashley Seaver, and Tara Lewis. Brady noticed the change in atmosphere and quietly dismissed himself. Jordan spoke up first, "Morgan, Reid…it's been a while. What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "Emily. She's a person of interest in a case we're investigating." "What case?" Blake asked as she stirred her tea. "Murder. 4 to be exact." "Emily's pregnant. She's got too much to lose to commit murder. If she's a 'person of interest', why are you at her job when you know she's not here?" asked Blake. Reid looked at Blake and said, "You knew we were on our way, didn't you? Was it someone from Cooper's team?" Seaver smirked, "Actually no. It was my step-daughter Aubrey. She called and told me that two cops came to her school and took Gabby Gordinsky, Noel O'Keefe, Margot Blake, and Tristan Marcum away for questioning. She also said that Alicia wasn't at school yesterday or today."

Elle finally spoke up, "Neither was Luca. He goes to school with my boys." Morgan switched his attention to Elle. "Speaking of children, Alicia Rawson is your biological daughter?" Elle squared her shoulders and Morgan knew she was being defensive, "Why ask me a question you already know the answer to? You already know that she's my biological daughter." "Why is she with Emily and Mick?" "Do I need to draw you a map? I gave her up and years later Emily and Mick took her in." "And you're just okay with that?" Elle's eyes darkened, "Look, I couldn't love her the way that she deserved so, I gave her up. I didn't know that she wound up staying in the system. I hate that she went through that. She has an amazing mother and a devoted father. Who would I be to rip that away from her? When Alicia found me, we talked this whole thing out and we came to an understanding. I don't play mother to her but she is free to see me as an aunt, confidant, or friend. She loves Emily to death and I don't have a problem with that because she's an incredible mother, woman, boss, and friend. I won't apologize for not keeping Alicia. I would've destroyed her. She will do great things and I'm thankful for that." "Who's her father Elle?" Morgan pressed. "This is when I stop doing your job for you." "What is your connection to Arnold Mackenzie, Gage Glenn, and Roger Davis?" Elle's breath caught and Reid noticed the same thing happen with everyone else in the room except Blake. Elle let out a breath, "They were my rapists before I was transferred to the BAU. I reported it, but Strauss said that because I'd been seen out with them on more than one occasion drinking, that I wasn't a credible witness. We're cops! We all go out and have drinks. She made it—made me—sound so dirty and disgusting. She took me out of Threat Assessment and gave me the BAU. I found out I was pregnant, from the rape, and I nearly had a nervous breakdown. I didn't have the heart to abort her, but I couldn't keep her. I took FMLA and went away to have my daughter. I went all the way to Montana to have her. I didn't want anyone to know. I came back to work and pretended like nothing happened." "How do you know that you got pregnant from the rape?" Reid asked softly. "Because I'm not a slut! I wasn't dating anyone or sleeping around so, you do the math." Elle yelled. Tara put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. He's just doing his job."

Reid didn't want to speak up again, but he needed answers, "Blake, you were the only one that didn't react when we said their names. Why is that?" Blake put her tea down, "They were all raped by them except Tara. I couldn't stomach working in that building anymore after I found out about it." "Lewis, you weren't rape by our three victims?" She shuffled on the balls of her feet, "No. I was engaged to Andy Swann. There were so many accusations that I couldn't ignore and I didn't understand why he did. I left him and took myself out of the equation. Instead of helping his female agents who came to him in fear, he ignored them and shuffled them around the bureau just like Strauss did. I had to get out and I took the first opportunity to do so." "Why didn't you say anything?" "I have a son to protect. Andy and I have a son. He didn't want him, so I've been a single parent essentially until I met my husband." "When was the last time you saw Swann?" "I don't know. Maybe 6 weeks ago. I was checking on Serinda and I bumped into him." "Serinda?" Morgan asked. Lewis opened up her blazer and rubbed her swollen belly. "Emily isn't the only one pregnant. I'll pop before she does though." "Did he know you were in Chicago?" "I don't know. I haven't talked to him for 8-9 years." "But you just said-" "That I ran into him…I didn't hold a conversation with him. Andy is a part of my life that I don't want back." "What's your son's name? How old is he?" "Tristan. He's 17." "Tristan Marcum?" "Yes. He has my husband's last name." "Your husband is?" "Oscar Marcum, defense attorney. He's the one probably raising hell because you yanked our son out of school."

Morgan held a hand up, "Noel O'Keefe is who's child? Margot Blake is your daughter Alex?" Blake nodded and Jordan raised her hand. "My husband is Kyle O'Keefe. He's a criminalist with CPD." Morgan blew out a frustrated sigh, "Did all of you report your rapes and/or concerns to Strauss and Swann?" "No. my Unit Chief was Allen Burke. He retired a year after he transferred me into Counter Terrorism" Jordan said. "Any idea of where he is now?" "I didn't keep up with him. He was just as bad as Strauss and Swann." Morgan and Reid wrote down everything relevant and got up to leave, "We'll need to talk to you again, so please don't go far." Elle rolled her eyes and stormed out. The rest of the women stayed put and Blake walked them to the door. "You need to talk to Strauss. She worked the hardest at covering it up because she was having an affair with Davis. She was in love with him, but he could care less about her. Rumor is, she handpicked an analyst to work on 'in-house problems' but no one really knows if it true or not.

mmmmmmmmmmMMxxxx

"Gabby, I'm going to ask you this one more time, were you and Alicia together the entire time?" Gabby huffed out a breath and sat back in the chair. "We went on a nature walk." JJ pulled out a piece of paper and slid it across the table, "We checked Alicia's odometer." Gabby's mouth hung open and the door swung open and her father entered. "Gabriella Christina, you better tell them the truth. Where were you and what where you doing?" "We were on the outskirts of the city. We were visiting Ken O'Toole." "Who the hell is Ken O'Toole?" Gordinsky asked. "My real father. Mom told me last year that the reason why you split up was because she was cheating on you while you were working. I used the same company Alicia did to find him. He didn't want anything to do with me or mom. Alicia was there helping me get over the breakdown I had and clean up my mess once again. Look lady, Alicia's not a criminal, she's a little rough around the edges but she's a good person. I'm sorry daddy. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to break your heart like she did."

JJ and Gordinsky exited the room. "Can I take my daughter home now?" JJ nodded and she watched the Gordinskys leave the building. "Has anyone checked her other alibi? Beth vouches for her and now Gabby does too. Is Beth even credible? Cooper's team just seems like they're covering for the Rawsons. I love Emily. I truly do but her husband is hiding something." "JJ. It's too early to be throwing out accusations." Rossi said with a stern voice. JJ threw her hands up in the air, "Have you been listening to anything Rossi? Our three dead victims were Emily's rapists. They have all been murdered within the last 2-3 weeks. Emily's only alibi is imaginary with no one to corroborate. Her daughter, who happens to be the biological daughter of Elle Greenaway, has anger problems and had 2 run-ins with Davis before his death. Their son won't say a word, which means he probably knows something. Emily, Mick, and Alicia all have motive and opportunity. Cooper's team knows them better than we do. Beth's the godmother and close confidant of Emily. Nobody is saying anything, but everybody is protecting Emily and her family. You don't have a problem with that?" Rossi grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down, "JJ I think you're more pissed off at the fact that Beth is closer to Emily than you are. You're mad that she got married and has a family and never told you. You're mad because she never gave a clear explanation for leaving. You're using your personal feelings to guide your professional opinion when it comes to this case." JJ's mouth hung open and Rossi took a big swig of his coffee. Hotch came out of a separate interrogation room and announced, "Noel, Margot, and Tristan also alibied Alicia. She was at a house party with Margot but left when she got a GroupMe, whatever that means, message from Noel and Tristan. Apparently, the two of them had sex with protection but Noel still got pregnant. She asked Alicia to take her to an abortion clinic uptown. She said, and I quote, 'I won't apologize for getting an abortion. I just got into Northwestern with a full-ride scholarship. A baby's not really conducive to my future. Alicia was doing what she does best, covering for us so that our parents don't find out about all the stupid shit we get ourselves mixed up in.' Alicia dropped Tristan off at a teen NA meeting. He has had a problem with substance abuse before and she was afraid that he'd relapse because of the abortion. Am I crazy or did we not have problems of this magnitude when we were their age?" Garcia chuckled and mumbled, "If only you knew the kind of stuff I was mixed up in."

"Mick and Elle are in the lobby and ready to talk." Prophet said as he came into the room with Reid and Morgan following behind him. He gave JJ a dirty look and walked to the opposite side of the room. Mick and Elle entered yet they refused to move any closer to the group. Hotch took a phone call in the other room; "Ask what you want." Mick said. "How did you know that the murders were messy?" Morgan asked. Elle cleared her throat. "As I'm sure all of you know, I am married and we have four sons together. My boys are 9,7,6, and 3. My oldest 3 boys go to the same afterschool rec center as Luca. Mick, Emily, my husband, and I swap out who picks the boys up when work gets in the way. I was picking the boys up and waiting for them to get their bags when I smelled something rotting. I turned the corner and I saw a body. I went closer and that's when I saw that it was Davis. He was gutted from sternum to pelvis and his eyes were open. I heard the boys calling for me and rushed back so they wouldn't see. I called Mick and told him what I saw." "And I told her to pretend that she saw nothing and to say nothing." "Why would you do that? You're a cop! You're both cops for crying out loud!" JJ said raising her voice with each word. "Because his body was found outside of a private rec center that our children attend _after_ he had an altercation with Elle and Alicia. I knew that they would both be fingered for it and I couldn't let that happen. The last thing that I want is for Emily to be stressed. We can't lose another baby to stress" Mick said, whispering the last part.

Elle started fidgeting with her fingers before speaking, "Alicia called me and told me what he said to her and how he was making her uncomfortable. She asked me what an Autumn pop was and I lost it. I drove around for hours before I found him and confronted him. He was smiling the entire time I was talking to him. He was looking at me the same way he did when he raped me. He touched my face and I slugged him. We were in an outside market and there were witnesses. Then I see his body and I know that one of us would've been blamed. Cop or not, my family comes first. That's how Mick knew that it was a messy murder…because I told him." Hotch walked back into the room and pulled Rossi aside, "The M.E. gave us a preliminary time of death on our 4th victim. Preliminary DNA says that the 4th victim is Andy Swann." The attention in the room focused on them when they walked back into the open area. "The 4th victim is Andy Swann and he was more than likely the first victim. He's been dead for at least a month and a half. The constant weather changes preserved his body for the most part. There was also trace amounts of female DNA on his body. That makes Alicia, Emily, and now—you Elle—suspects. Add that with what Morgan and Reid found out, then the suspect pool grows to include Jordan Todd, Tara Lewis, Ashley Seaver, and possibly Beth Griffith." "Excuse me!" Prophet and Mick said in unison. "Why would Beth be a suspect?" "Garcia checked and Beth stayed behind from the case your team took in Oregon a month and a half ago. She flew into Chicago then and left 5 days later. I'm sure one of you can vouch for her whereabouts but that means very little because you weren't even in the same state as her."

"Wait a minute. You can't pin this on me, my wife, or my daughter, so now you go after my teammate?" Mick thundered out. "All due respect Mick, up until this investigation, no one was aware that your teammate was sleeping with her boss." Hotch said with his signature glare. Prophet lunged at him, but Mick held him back. Elle had stormed out the minute that Beth was accused; Mick and Prophet started to leave when Prophet turned around, "Sam and Beth are madly in love. He'd moved mountains to keep her safe and happy. She was her visiting 's orphanage. Her and Sam have been talking about adopting a child. For the record Hotchner, up until this moment no one knew that Rossi and Strauss slept together, nor did they know that you Kate Joyner were involved before she died."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mrs. Rawson, you're free to go. If you'll follow me this way, I can take you to your children." Emily lifted her head at the sound of the woman's voice. Emily stood up and silently studied the woman with her eyes. She noted the slim build, reddish-brown hair, small gray eyes, and slightly athletic build. Something about this woman started to bug Emily. She kept a moderate amount of distance between them as she followed the unknown woman. Emily's face lit up when Luca ran to her, with a smile, and hugged her legs tightly. "Hey buddy." "Hi mommy." "You ready to get out of here?" Luca nodded his head and grabbed one of Emily's hand. Emily looked up at the woman who'd brought her to Luca. "Where's my daughter?" The woman hesitated slightly before giving Emily a small smile. "She's already in the car. She said that waiting around this place made her claustrophobic and depressed." Emily laughed softly knowing exactly how snarky Alicia could be. She thought for a moment, "I didn't catch your name." The smaller woman turned around and smacked her forehead a little, "I'm sorry I thought I told you. My name is Patricia Monroe." Emily gave her an uneasy smile, "Nice to meet you." Luca tugged on Emily's hand, "Come on mommy. I want to see Licia." The three of them walked towards the back entrance. "Patricia? Where is my husband?" "He was released earlier and left with Agent Simms. I was instructed to drive the three of you home." "Why? We have our own vehicles." "Agent Hotchner had them impounded so that he could have them examined."

Emily squinted her eyes but didn't say anything else. They reached the SUV and Emily saw Alicia leaning on the passenger window with earbuds in and strapped into her seatbelt. She opened the back door and ensured that she buckled Luca in before realizing that she didn't have her purse. She turned around and her balance faltered when she saw that Patricia was directly behind her. She looked up and saw the crazed look in the woman's eyes and she immediately knew something was completely off. Behind her, Luca kept poking Alicia's arm through the space on the right side of the passenger seat near the door. He pulled her hair a little, but she didn't move. He stretched as far as his little body could and touched her neck. Luca pulled his hand back and saw the red stains on his finger. "Mommy, why does Licia have red paint on her neck?" Emily's breath hitched, "What did you do to my daughter?" Before she heard a response, Emily felt something lightly poking her swollen belly. She closed her eyes and willed the tears to not fall before slowly opening them and looking down. The large blade gleamed when the sun hit it. Emily looked up once more, "What do you want?" "For you to get in the car quietly. If you try anything, I'll stab you in the belly and stab your son. Get in the car now." Emily reluctantly agreed and climbed into the backseat. "Mommy, why are you crying? What's the matter with Licia? Is she mad at me?" Emily felt herself getting nauseous, but she turned to Luca, "No buddy. She's not mad at you. She-" Emily stopped talking immediately when she felt a jab in her arm. She turned her head to see her captor emptying the syringe into her arm. She involuntarily laid back on the seat as the overwhelming urge to vomit was quickly followed by hers eyes drooping. She faintly her the door next to her close and a few moments passed before she heard the door next to Luca open. He cried for a moment before he was suddenly quiet and slumped over in his seat. Patricia—or whatever her name is—climbed into the driver's seat and turned over the ignition.

Emily's watery brown eyes connected with her gray ones through the rearview mirror. "You shouldn't stress yourself out so much, it's not healthy for the baby. I gave you a paralytic so that you wouldn't harm yourself or the baby trying to fight me. I also gave you a sedative which should be kicking in at any moment. I didn't harm Luca; I don't harm children, he's sleeping. I underestimated Alicia and she put up quite the fight before I finally got her down. All of this will make sense in due time Emily." Any other words she spoke faded out as Emily finally succumbed to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXppppppppppppXXXXXXXXXXx

"Hotch, not that it's any of my business, but you and Joyner?" Morgan pried as respectfully as he could. Hotch let out a long sigh, "Before the New York case, she and I had been seeing each other for nearly a year. Haley left and I was incredibly lonely. I cared for her but I wasn't in love with her. When she died, I fought hard to win Haley back…only to lose her to Foyet."

JJ put down the pen she was holding and stood up and went to the map posted on the bulletin board. She kept grabbing thumbtacks and placing them in different places. "What do you see JJ?" Reid asked. "I don't know yet." They both turned to the sound of Beth and Gina entering the room. "We just came back from Emily and Elle's job. Alex wanted to know if they were being released any time soon because she needs their help on a case she's working. So, where are they?" Beth asked as she looked around. At the same time, Gabby Gordinsky entered into the room and tapped Rossi on the shoulder. He turned around just as she asked, "Do you know where Alicia is? She texted me and asked me to pick her up. She said that you guys were letting her go but I can't find her." Rossi looked around the room and shrugged his shoulders. "Does anyone know where Alicia is? Her friend is her ride home and she can't find her." Beth immediately called her as Morgan called Emily. Sam came into the room and looked around in search of someone. "Where are Mick and Prophet? They were grabbing food and coming right back here. They should've beat me back here nearly 20 minutes ago."

Beth started pacing after the 4th call to Alicia's phone with no answer. Morgan shook his head, signaling that he wasn't getting an answer either. "Garcia can you track Mick and Prophet's cell?" Garcia nodded as her fingers flew across the keyboard. LaSalle went to another computer and typed as fast as she could. "Guys you need to see this." LaSalle said as she pointed to the screen. They crowded around the screen and watched as a slim woman approached Emily. She said something and Emily slowly rose before following her down a hallway. They watched as Emily and the mystery woman grabbed Luca before exiting the building. They all left the video feed frame before anyone could show them where Emily went. "Gina back it up please" Cooper said. She kept backing the camera up and stopped when she saw Alicia practically being dragged in the parking lot by a mystery woman. "She's bleeding. She must've put up a fight." Reid noted. Garcia's typing finally stopped. "Cooper! Both Mick and Prophet's phone are turned off, so I can't track them. Their last location was near Emily and Mick's home but that was shortly after they left here an hour ago." Cooper was about to speak when a loud bang that sounded like a car crash shook the right side of the building. They all drew their weapons and rushed outside…only to see Mick's SUV next to a fire hydrant that had been hit. Cooper rushed over to the passenger side and Beth yanked the driver's side door opened. Beth felt her heart stop when she saw Mick slumped over, pale, and covered in blood. She caught him as he fell but her knees buckled under his body weight. Morgan and Beth struggled to get Mick fully out of the car. "He's been stabbed. Morgan help me stop this bleeding." Beth and Morgan frantically pressed shirts and towels from the trunk against his stomach. Prophet had some nasty blows to the head yet he was semi-conscious. He kept murmuring, "Montgomery" before he passed out. The sirens were a welcomed sound and they watched helplessly as the two men were loaded into the ambulance and taken away. Cooper pulled a shaking Beth into his arms as he walked her over to their SUV. "Hotch we'll stay at the hospital with them. Please find Emily, Alicia, and Luca." Cooper said; Hotch nodded his head, "Of course. Garcia we need to go over everything we can to find out who this woman is and where she could've possibly taken them. Rossi and Morgan, I want you guys to rip this SUV apart for any clue that we can use. Reid, JJ I need the two of you working on the geographical profile and any other connections we can use. This woman has us at a disadvantage and I'm the first to admit that we've been looking at this entire thing wrong. Emily and Mick's family were another set of victims and they were easy to frame. The question is why them and what is the end game?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay with all of my stories right now. Will try and get back on track with my updates.**

Emily opened her eyes slowly before shutting them again and willing her head to stop hurting. She heard groaning beside her and felt something thump her shoulder. Emily opened her eyes once more as Elle's confused eyes darted around the dark and damp room. Emily couldn't move any part of her body and Elle came to the same startling revelation. They both tried to talk but no sound would come out. Emily strained to turn her head towards a whimpering sound but failed as she let tears trickle out her eyes. Suddenly, both Emily and Elle's bodies were turned and they saw Alicia tied to a chair with blood droplets hitting the floor and echoing loudly in the otherwise quiet room. Alicia's blood-soaked hair and limp posture was a frightening sight. The sound of muffled footsteps made Elle's eyes dart from Alicia, but not Emily's. Emily could see that it was the same woman that drugged her at the station. She gave them a bright smile before turning to Alicia and adjusting the chair that she was slumped over in. She sat down on a nearby wooden stool and smiled malevolently at Emily and Elle. "Now we just wait for Sleeping Beauty to open her eyes before we can get this show on the road."

LaSalle paced the length of the OR waiting room trying to make sense of everything that just happened. The silence was overwhelming as both BAU teams waited for any hopeful news. Beth was in Cooper's arms shaking as she stared at her gory appearance. Cooper was holding her tight to his chest and pressing soft kisses to the crown of her head. Beth was mumbling to herself and Cooper held her tighter. LaSalle stopped pacing and silently pulled out her laptop before furiously typing away on the keyboard.

Alicia slowly opened her eyes and quickly assessed her surroundings before the pounding in her head turned into an intense throb. She bowed her head down as squinted her eyes and saw the dried blood on her faded jeans. She looked to the left slightly and saw a small lump under a blanket in the corner. She looked to the right and saw two people tied together. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision and saw that it was Elle and Emily. She saw a pair of feet line up directly with hers; Alicia forced herself to look up and regretted it instantly. She had a snarl planted firmly on her face as she looked into the eyes of her captor. "Damn lady, if this is your idea of foreplay I wonder how all your dates end." The woman didn't look amused by Alicia's snide comment. "I know you can talk. You wouldn't shut up earlier. Then you had the audacity to try and drug me. Sorry sweetheart, chloroform is not the new black. You're a coward. You have to knock me out just to sit down with me? Where is my brother and what did you do to my mom?" Patricia walked around Alicia in a circle as if she were a lion in the jungle. "Your brother is fine. He's in the corner sleeping. As far as your mother, exactly which one were you talking about?" Alicia's eyes grew stormy, "What difference does it make? What did you do to them? There is no way in hell that Luca would willingly do anything or go anywhere with you! Did you drug him? I swear when I get my hands-" "How exactly do you plan on doing that? You're tied to a chair. Your mothers are essentially sedated and they will remain unharmed depending on your next decisions." "She's pregnant you ignorant twit! Can you live with killing an unborn child?" "Why don't you ask both of your mothers that question. I'm sure they can both answer it." "My dad is going to kill you." Patricia gave a devious smile, "If only you'd said that earlier. Right now, your dad has become a part of the afterlife. It was his own fault actually." Alicia dropped her head after she looked at both of the helpless women tied together on the floor, with Emily's tears mirroring the ones that threatened to fall from her eyes. "What do you want from me lady?" "Just a conversation."

Patricia looked at Alicia but then she turned to stare at Emily and Elle. Alicia lifted her head when she heard faint movement in the corner. Luca's head popped up from under the blanket and Alicia locked eyes with him. She took a discreet look at Patricia then she shook her head, signaling for Luca to stay hidden. She tapped her foot softly and Luca looked down at his foot and quietly tried to get the rope off. Patricia shifted her weight from foot to foot and Luca ducked back down as she turned around. She smirked at Alicia and sat down on a stool. "Alicia I want to tell you a story." "If it about your psychosis and being off your meds, then no thank you. I can see from here that you should've starred in Girl Interrupted." "Your sarcasm is admirable and entertaining. Trust me, this is a story that you'll want to hear." Alicia rolled her eyes, "Well go ahead and verbalize your manic disorder."

"My name is not Patricia. My name is Poppy Autumn. It is an unusual name. I guess my mother being the Alabama woman that she is wanted her daughter to have quite a distinct name. My father was from Boise. My parents met in Phoenix and I was born in Montgomery and lived there until we moved to Washington State when I was 7. I always wanted to work for the FBI: I worked hard and I got in when I was 25. I met this man and I fell in love with him. We were the perfect couple. I saved myself for him. He was the only man that I've ever been intimate with-" "Big whoop. You got your cherry popped and the guy dumped you. If you ask me, he dodged a bullet. You're a basket case." Alicia let out a grunt as her head was yanked back by her hair and Patricia's lips turned into a wide smile. "Speaking of cherries popping…-" "Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You fell for some guy, he dumped you, you probably quit your job, and now you're into kidnapping people? Man you really are off your nut."

Patricia walked away from Alicia and looked at Emily. "I had it all and then I lost it all." She turned to face Alicia once more. "He cheated on me with multiple women…including both of your mothers. They all claimed that he raped them and I thought they were good for nothing whores until I saw it with my own eyes. I saw him stalking Elle and I confronted him about it. He was pissed and told me that if I knew what was good for me, then I'd stop before he put an end to my shenanigans. I did something that I thought I never would; I reported him to someone I thought I could trust. Erin Strauss sat on her high horse and told me that I was just an easy lay and that he was in love with her. I was set to transfer into the BAU but opening my big mouth destroyed my shot. She reassigned me to be her spy. I was only supposed to keep and eye on certain people." Patricia laughed in disbelief before continuing, "She wanted me to keep tabs on the women he cheated on me with. The sad part about it is that everyone one of those bitches got an assignment that should've been for me. They got rewarded for tearing my life apart. Now nothing will stop me from getting what I deserve." Alicia followed Patricia's eyes as they zeroed in on Emily's stomach. Alicia knew she had to do something, especially because Emily looked so helpless. Patricia started walking towards Emily and Alicia watched as her mother's eyes went wide with fear. "Wait. Wait. Wait a minute." Patricia's movement stopped and she turned to face Alicia. "What happened with the guy? Did you have a baby or want a baby?" Patricia's eyes filled with rage. "I had a baby! But that wasn't good enough. He told me that it was the wrong time to have a baby and that I needed to get rid of it. I got rid of my baby for him and he..he ..he had the audacity to make a baby with someone else! How is that fair to me? I never got my child so, why can't I have one now?" Patricia pulled a blade from her back pocket and yanked Emily's head back as she slid the blade slowly across her throat. Alicia closed her eyes and forced her tears to stay at bay. "And my dad? What about him? He was with my Uncle Prophet. What did you do to them?" "Your father is a lot smarter than he looks. Your uncle too. When your father saw me, he recognized me from when Strauss assigned me to be her puppet. He talked with me that day and made fun of my slight southern accent. Prophet was nice and even asked me where I was from. When he saw me outside of your house, he pointed me out and I panicked. Your father managed to put it together. Those two share everything just like gossip girls. I used the bat that I had until Prophet hit the ground. Your father started beating me like a ragdoll so I stabbed him. I felt his blood on me but I couldn't stop. I never noticed that the prick shot me until I left and came looking for all of you." Alicia couldn't stop the tears from flowing and the sob that escaped her. Emily's tears escaped but she couldn't move or do anything to stop them. Emily felt Elle's body go slack and grow heavy against her. She prayed that someone would come and save them because she suddenly had cramps that were getting more intense by the moment. Alicia choked on a sobbed, "Are they dead? My dad?" "Hopefully!" Patricia responded brightly.

Cooper noticed Hotch stalking towards them before Beth or LaSalle did. He'd never seen such uncertainty on his face; Cooper didn't miss the blood staining his crisp black suit. Cooper stood up, something Beth barely noticed, and walked over to him. "Hotch, what's going on?" "We got a call about a possible suicide in Hyde Park. It was Allen Burke. He's been dead for at least a day. When we searched the property, we found Strauss in a cellar chained up. She died on the way here from multiple stab wounds and a cut to her throat. Before she died, she kept saying that she was sorry and that she knew what Roger Davis was doing to women. She said that she loved him and did whatever she had to do to keep it covered. She said that she made a mistake when she assigned his former girlfriend to be a tech for her." "Got a name?" Hotch shook his head no. "She didn't get that far before she died." "So, we got nothing?" Beth suddenly jolted upright and raced over to them. "This is about Alicia! Alicia is the end game. Prophet kept saying something about Montgomery. How many southern-based people work at the Quantico office? Maybe Prophet knows this person or maybe Mick recognized something. Davis took a risk twice just to ensure that Alicia remembered his face. Out of all his victims that have children, Davis just so happens to figure that Alicia is Elle's and conveniently being raised by Emily. Emily was easy to frame because her morning sickness keeps her sidelined. These murders were a message that someone was tired of being overlooked and wanted attention. Alicia is the key to ending all of this." Cooper tried to calm down Beth but Hotch asked, "Why take Emily?"

"Because she's pregnant." All heads turned to LaSalle and Morgan walking down the hall. "We managed to get a few answers out of Prophet. He has a concussion and a brain bleed but the doctors are waiting for the swelling to go down before they attempt surgery. Anyways, he said that we're looking for a woman by the name of Poppy Autumn, AKA Autumn Pop or Montgomery. She is the woman that Davis was with while he was raping nearly every woman in the bureau. Strauss handpicked her for the job that everyone thought was made up. Poppy essentially buried the rapes and everything that went along with them. It's not that strange that she would've found out about Elle's pregnancy and put it together. She is pissed at Elle but willing to take her anger out on Alicia?" Morgan finished. "Why?" Hotch asked. "We had Garcia check into it. Poppy Autumn had two miscarriages and an abortion. All during the time that she was dating Davis. Hotch do I have to say it?" Everybody looked around at one another but Beth was the one that spoke up with a tearful whisper, "Poppy wants Emily's baby and if she has to kill Alicia to do so then she will." A doctor came in their direction and the agents felt their hearts drop as they saw the man covered in blood….Mick's blood.

 **A/N: Final chapter up next.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alicia's head dropped as tears ran down her face. Patricia adjusted how Emily and Elle were sitting before sitting them up and raising Emily's shirt. Alicia felt Luca untie both her feet and start working on her hands. She grabbed his finger and he stopped moving to look at her. Alicia mouthed, 'Get down when I count to three.' Luca nodded his head in understanding. Alicia used her fingers to count to three. Luca ran off and she blitzed Patricia from behind and dragged her to the floor. Patricia elbowed her in the face but that didn't stop her from going for the knife. Alicia dragged Patricia back by leg; the force sent the two of them backwards as the knife flew to the other side of the room. The knife landed near Luca and he sat frozen with fear. Patricia grabbed him and he bit her hand. Alicia caught her arm in midair before she could hit Luca. "Luca run! Run!" Luca scrambled to his feet and ran near the door. He couldn't turn the knob and he turned around to untie Emily and Elle. Not knowing that they were drugged, Luca was confused as to why they couldn't move. Alicia and Patricia's struggled continued as they both threw blows at one another. "Mommy come on. We have to help Licia. Mommy come on!" Luca's tugs on Emily were futile but he tried anyways. He looked over at the bucket near a stool. He tried to pick the bucket up, but it was heavy and smelly. He tipped the stool over, which knocked over the bucket. Luca didn't know that he'd knocked over turpentine and that it was rapidly covering the entire floor. He dragged the stool to the door and tried to use it to undue the lock.

Patricia got the upper hand on Alicia and continued to punch her at every available chance. Alicia broke a leg free from her protective hold and kicked Patricia in the stomach just as the woman landed a blow to her mouth. Alicia doubled over and wiped the back of her hand over her bleeding mouth. The force of her kick made Patricia fall back and the gun at the base of her spine went slid across the floor. Luca heard it and climbed off the stool and grabbed it. He stood in front of the door fiddling over the gun. By now, Alicia had climbed on top of Patricia and started to choke her. Luca pulled the trigger, missing both women by a country mile, and the kickback of the gun caused him to lose his balance against the door. Patricia kicked and stomped Alicia in the ribs until she stopped fighting back and stalked her way over to Luca. The bullet hit some of the turpentine and caused the entire trail to go ablaze. Elle and Emily struggled against their paralytics and Luca kept running from Patricia. He was trapped in a corner as she kept walked towards him. "You were doing so good until you started acting like your sister. I wasn't going to hurt you but now I have to." Luca took his last chance and crawled out of the corner. He was so scared that he trapped himself in the middle of the fire. He started to cry and choke on the smoke and fumes coming from the fire surrounding him. Alicia grabbed the stool and popped Patricia behind the knee and in the back until she hit the ground and cried in agony. Alicia pulled herself up and rushed across the room to pick up Luca before he got burned. She pulled that rope tied around Emily and Elle's ankles before their feet burned. She sat them both up and look at the mother with watery eyes. Emily's eyes went wide and Luca screamed right before Alicia felt pain shooting through her shoulder. She saw the knife sticking out of her shoulder. The pain was unbearable but she refused to let Patricia win. Patricia yanked her by the hair and Alicia scrambled for the gun. The sound of the gun seemed to echo in the midst of everything happening. Patricia dropped to the ground with a thud and Alicia stood frozen with Patricia's warm blood sticking to her body. Alicia snapped out if it and pulled herself up and unlatched the door. She dropped down as the fire whooshed right above them, thirsty for the newly found oxygen. "Luca listen to me. Run and don't look back. You remember how you and Daddy hide from me and Mom? I need you to run as far as you can and when you can't run anymore, I want you to find the best hiding spot you can and stay there until I get you." Luca took off and Alicia braced herself against the doorframe as she pulled the knife free from her shoulder. She ignored the pain and did her best to hoist Emily and Elle's arms around her shoulders. She thought her knees would buckle under their weight but she needed to get the three of them out of there before they all burned to death. Every step was trying but Alicia kept going.

Luca slipped on a rock and skinned his knee but he got back up and kept running. He saw lights and a road but remembered that Alicia told him to hide. He heard a loud boom and turned around to see the small building explode. Luca cried loudly before he took off running. Luca wasn't paying attention and nearly got hit by a firetruck before someone grabbed him. "Luca. Luca are you okay? Where's your mom and your sister?" Rossi asked frantically as he held the crying little boy. Luca pointed to the thick black smoke and flames leaping on everything within reach. Rossi held him close as he cried. The rest of both combined teams rushed after the firemen to hopefully find the three females alive. Alicia had just gotten them down a few steps from the building before it exploded. Alicia took the brunt of the fall to prevent Emily from falling on her belly. Alicia groaned under the weight of the two women. She faded in and out of consciousness after hitting her head. When Alicia forced her eyes open, she saw Beth standing over her while paramedics tended to Emily and Elle. "Aunt B" Alicia croaked out with tears flowing. Beth kissed the top of her head, "Yes sweetie. It's me." "Help mom. She tried-" "It's okay sweetie. Let the paramedics help you." Alicia let the paramedics put an oxygen mask on her and strap her to the backboard. At the hospital, Luca was diagnosed with mild smoke inhalation, Elle was given medication to rid her system of the paralytic, Alicia had surgery to repair the damage done to her shoulder and she also sustained a concussion. Reid knocked before coming into her hospital room; Alicia looked up and waved him in with her good arm. "Your nurse said that you asked for me?" Reid asked unsure of her reasoning. "Where's my dad?" "He's in the ICU. The stabbing did a lot of damage but he survived the surgery." "My mom?" "Emily is in the maternity wing. The doctors want to keep an eye on her for a little while." "Luca?" "He's fine. I think Cooper went and got him some ice cream." "How did you guys know where we were?" "A neighbor called in a fire and then another one called in gunshots."

"Can you do me a favor Dr. Reid?" "Sure. What can I do?" "Gabby brought my bag that I left in her car. It's the orange one in the corner. Can you open it and grab the thin black box towards the back?" Reid did as he was asked and brought the box over to Alicia. "Open it. It was a gift to all of you. The individual ones are back at our house. My mom wasn't blocking you guys out. I was just used to it being us and I was embarrassed about where I came from. She's been planning this surprise party to tell all of you guys about us." Reid looked at the medium-sized frame. His eyes watered when he saw Emily in her gorgeous wedding dress as she stood next to Mick. The next picture was of Alicia and Luca holding up their hands that were covered in green. The last picture, that was directly in the center, was Emily's ultrasound with the name _Spencer Derek Prentiss-Rawson._ "She just found out last week that she was having a boy. Dad doesn't even know that she already picked out a name." "She's naming him after me?" "And Morgan. All of you are our family too."


End file.
